Insieme per la vittoria
by Jenna Drakkainen
Summary: Mój krótki hołd dla jednej z najwspanialszych gier na świecie, pod której wrażeniem nadal pozostaję. Tekst został napisany w 2011 roku i dopiero niedawno zdecydowałam się go opublikować.


_We don't need anyone to tell us what to do. We are free to follow our own path._

 _There are those who will take that freedom from us, and too many of you gladly give it._

 _But it is our ability to choose – whatever you think is true – that makes us human._

Ezio Auditore da Firenze

\- _Porca miseria…_ Źle! Za wolno! Musisz szybciej obracać się na pięcie. Wstawaj, _monello_. Jeszcze raz.

Patrzę na okrągły plac do ćwiczeń, osnuty delikatną warstwą porannej mgły. Dwie sylwetki krążą po nim kocimi, wyważonymi ruchami obserwując się nawzajem z uwagą. Dziewczyna ma na sobie biały płaszcz z kapturem, a jasne włosy wymykają się jej z warkocza i opadają na ściągnięte w skupieniu brwi. Trzyma w dłoni lekki bułat, przygotowana do dalszej walki i patrzy krytycznie na chłopaka podnoszącego się właśnie z ziemi. Jest bardzo młody. Ma najwyżej siedemnaście lat.

Tyle, ile miałem ja, gdy przyjaciele zamienili się we wrogów, a wszystko, co uważałem za prawdę przestało nią być.

Chłopak bierze głęboki oddech. Wygląda na to, że ma dość, ale nie zamierza się poddać. Unosi broń i razem z nauczycielką powtarza sekwencję płynnych ruchów.

Patrząc na nich przypominam sobie długie lata spędzone w Monteriggioni, lata morderczych ćwiczeń i trudnej nauki panowania nad emocjami, czas pełen krwi, potu i łez.

Nie będzie łatwo, _amico._ Nikomu z nas nie było. Ale jest w tobie siła, wola życia i pragnienie wolności. A to jest najważniejsze.

Dziewczyna zauważa mnie i pozdrawia skinieniem głowy. Odpowiadam jej tym samym. Bianca Carsidoni, moja pierwsza uczennica. Lata temu pomogłem jej w starciu z żołnierzami Borgiów i zaproponowałem walkę ze wspólnym wrogiem. Nie sądziłem, że się zgodzi. Wielu rzeczy jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałem.

La Volpe miał rację mówiąc, że znajdę tu ludzi, którzy pójdą za mną w ogień. Przez sześć lat spędzonych w Rzymie wyszkoliłem dziewiętnaścioro asasynów gotowych na moje wezwanie o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Chłopak, z którym ćwiczyła teraz Bianca był dwudziesty.

Czasem zapominam, jak wielką potęgę razem stanowimy. Po ataku na Monteriggioni pragnienie zemsty zaczęło wypalać mnie od środka. Chodziłem po ulicach na wpół oszalały, łaknąc śmierci wroga, a jednocześnie nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć na krew na swoich rękach.

Mądrość sojuszników, o których istnieniu nie miałem pojęcia uratowała mnie przed szaleństwem. Odnaleźli mnie i wskazali drogę, z której zboczyłem. Przekonali o słuszności dalszej walki, ale nie w pojedynkę.

Uśmiecham się, widząc w cieniu arkad zarysy sylwetek pozostałych zabójców.

Dobrze się stało, że im wtedy zaufałem.

Idę ulicami Rzymu szybko i bez strachu. To miasto jest zbyt wielkie aby ktoś mnie rozpoznał, a złodzieje przestali być problemem już dawno temu, gdy objąłem opieką ich gildię.

Ukryty w cieniu pobliskiego pałacu wypatruję na Piazza Navona atłasowej czerwieni. Mało kto ma odwagę zakładać ubrania w tym kolorze, dlatego szybko znajduję to, czego szukam.

Atłasowa czerwień należy do papieża i arcybiskupów.

A także do kurtyzan.

\- Witaj, _bellezza_.

Nachylam się nad odsłoniętym ramieniem ciemnowłosej piękności i wsuwam jej do ręki fiolkę z ciemnego szkła. Kobieta tłumi śmiech i odwraca się w moją stronę, osłaniając twarz wachlarzem. Szepcze bezgłośne „dziękuję" i całuje mnie lekko. Po chwili odchodzi, szeleszcząc suknią i kołysząc biodrami.

Gdyby ktoś nas teraz obserwował pomyślałby, że to dwoje kochanków umówiło się na wieczorną schadzkę. Nikomu nawet nie przeszłoby przez myśl, że najbardziej poszukiwany człowiek w kraju wręczył właśnie truciznę jednej z rzymskich prostytutek. Truciznę, dzięki której dzisiejszej nocy ktoś zginie.

Cóż, zawsze uważałem, że współpraca z kurtyzanami potrafi być bardziej owocna, niż może się wydawać.

Rzymskie władze są zaniepokojone. Dostrzegam to w ruchach strażników, w ich nerwowych spojrzeniach rzucanych na ulice i szczyty budynków. Tydzień temu dowódca papieskiej armii zginął śmiercią zadaną z powietrza. Szybko się uczą. Wcześniej nikt nie spoglądał w niebo.

Zauważyli też, że jest nas więcej. To musiało wzbudzić niepokój.

Kiedy byłem sam zdawałem się nie stanowić problemu, prawda? Teraz jest inaczej.

Wiem, Cesare, że starasz się nie okazywać wściekłości i głęboko zakorzenionego strachu na wieść o kolejnym zabójstwie któregoś z twoich sojuszników. Jesteś przecież najsilniej postawioną osobą w tym kraju.

Już niedługo. Już bardzo niedługo.

Na zalanej słońcem Via Condotti mój wzrok przyciąga fasada Chiesa di San Saturnino. Ogromny, złoty krzyż umieszczony tuż nad wejściem do kościoła wręcz oślepia swoim blaskiem. Patrzę na niego obojętnie. Nie było go tu wcześniej.

Na co ci to bogactwo, _Dio_? Kimkolwiek kiedyś byłeś, w tym mieście od dawna nie ma dla ciebie miejsca.

W moim sercu też nie.

Przedmieścia Rzymu pachną trawą, kwitnącą jabłonią i słońcem. Stoję na szczycie wzgórza z którego rozciąga się szeroki widok na okolicę i zamykam oczy. W takim miejscu człowiek mógłby zapomnieć o wszelkich troskach. Tutaj wydaje się to bardzo proste.

Ze skórzanego woreczka umieszczonego przy pasie wybieram garść piasku zabranego dawno temu z Wenecji. Prawie o nim zapomniałem; leżał na dnie kufra z listami i projektami Leonardo, które obiecałem przechować.

Rozkładam dłonie i pozwalam, aby wiatr porwał piasek w powietrze. Niech przyniesie ukojenie tym, których śmierci nie potrafiłem zapobiec. To moja modlitwa. Jedyna, w jaką wierzę.

Promienie słońca i cienie pierzastych chmur suną leniwie po wzgórzach i pastwiskach. Z tej perspektywy miasto wygląda bardzo spokojnie. W kilku miejscach widać wyraźnie szkarłatne flagi Borgiów, powiewające lekko na wietrze. Flagi barwy krwi, która wkrótce spłynie korytarzami Castel Sant'Angelo, gdy tylko wybije nasza godzina.

Twoja potęga jest bardzo złudna, Cesare. A my możemy tak wiele.

 _Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito._

Nic nie jest prawdziwe, wszystko dozwolone.

Nie zapomniałem.

Mimo upływu czasu pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniły. Wciąż wdrapuję się na szczyty budynków jedynie po to, by popatrzeć z góry na serce miasta, bijące w swoim własnym rytmie. Tylko ja, niebo i wiatr. Zapamiętałem z Florencji, jak wielką radość i poczucie wolności potrafi mi to dać.

Opieram dłonie o krawędź dachu dzwonnicy Il Gesù i patrzę na uwite na kościelnej wieży gniazdo. Wokół niego krąży leniwie para orłów. Po chwili jeden z nich podlatuje i siada ostrożnie na murze, wpatrując się we mnie błyszczącymi ślepiami.

Wyciągam rękę z przygotowanym wcześniej smakołykiem. Ptak czeka chwilę, po czym porywa kawałek suszonego mięsa i odlatuje. Patrzę, jak swobodnie przecina firmament, zataczając w powietrzu szerokie kręgi.

Władca nieba, absolutnie wolny.

Na dachu sąsiedniego budynku dostrzegam zakapturzoną postać. Orzeł, którego przed chwilą nakarmiłem siada jej na ramieniu. Uśmiecham się, rozpoznając jednego ze swych uczniów.

Wieczorną ciszę przerywa orli pisk, pełen aprobaty.

 _Insieme per la vittoria._ Razem po zwycięstwo.

Nie jestem sam. Mam swój zakon, bractwo krwi i wiary.

Nie jestem sam.


End file.
